In a known technique for a sheet-feeding cassette for use in an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a sheet housing section is formed from two trays constituted of a first tray and a second tray, and the second tray can be disposed in a state of projecting from the first tray. For instance, a sheet-feeding cassette disclosed in JP-A-6-48591 is configured such that a sub-container 2 serving as the second tray is removably attached to a main container 1 serving as the first tray, and the sub-container 2 can be disposed in a state of projecting from the main container 1. By means of this configuration, a wall section (a rear wall 2c) which supports one end portion of a sheet can be disposed at a location further upstream of an upstream end portion of the main container 1 in the sheet-feeding direction. Thus, sheets of larger sizes can be housed.